1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to heat dissipation apparatuses, and particularly to a heat dissipation apparatus for dissipating heat generated by electronic components with a high heat dissipating efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well-known that heat is generated by electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers. If the generated heat is not rapidly and efficiently removed, the electronic component may overheat and the performance thereof may be significantly degraded.
Conventionally, a heat dissipation apparatus is attached to an electronic component for removing heat generated by the electronic component. The heat dissipating apparatus includes a heat absorbing plate thermally contacted with the electronic component and a plurality of fins extending upwardly from the heat absorbing plate. Heat generated by the electronic component is transferred to the fins through the heat absorbing plate and dissipated to the ambient environment by the fins. However, the above-mentioned heat dissipation apparatus, which transfers heat via heat conduction means, is no longer capable of satisfying the heat dissipating requirement of the advanced electronic components.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation apparatus with a high heat dissipating efficiency, which overcomes the described limitations.